1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link protection device for a computer network.
2. Related Art
A computer network typically comprises a plurality of interconnected network devices. A network device, such as a computer or end station, “sources” (i.e., transmits) and/or “sinks” (i.e., receives) data frames. A common type of computer network is a local area network (“LAN”) which typically refers to a privately owned network within a single building or campus. LANs typically employ a data communication protocol (LAN standard), such as Ethernet, FDDI or token ring, that defines the functions performed by data link and physical layers of a communications architecture (i.e., a protocol stack). In many instances, several LANs may be interconnected by point-to-point links, microwave transceivers, satellite hook-ups, etc. to form a wide area network (“WAN”) or internet that may span an entire country or continent.
One or more intermediate devices are often used to couple LANs together and allow the corresponding entities to exchange information. For example, a switch may be utilized to provide a “switching” function for transferring information, such as data frames, among entities of a computer network. Typically, the switch is a computer-like system including a plurality of ports that couple the switch to the other entities. Ports used to couple switches to each other are generally referred to as a trunk ports, whereas ports used to couple a switch to LANs or end stations are generally referred to as local ports. The switching function includes receiving data at a source port from an entity and transferring that data to at least one destination port for receipt by another entity.
Switches typically learn which destination port to use in order to reach a particular entity by noting on which source port the last message originating from that entity was received. This information is then stored by each switch in a block of memory referred to as a filtering database. Thereafter, when a message addressed to a given entity is received on a source port, the switch looks up the entity in its filtering database and identifies the appropriate destination port to utilize in order to reach that entity. If no destination port is identified in the filtering database, the switch floods the message out all ports, except the port on which the message was received. Messages addressed to broadcast or multicast addresses are also flooded.
To prevent the information in the filtering database from becoming stale, each entry is “aged out” by a corresponding timer. Specifically, when an entry is first added to the filtering database, the respective timer is activated. Thereafter, each time the switch receives a subsequent message from this entity on the same source port, it simply resets the timer. Pursuant to standards set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), the default value of the timer is five minutes as set out in IEEE Standard 802.1D. Thus, provided the switch receives a message from a particular entity at least every five minutes, the timer will keep being reset and the corresponding entry will not be discarded. If the switch stops receiving messages, the timer will expire and the corresponding entry will be discarded. Once the entry ages out, any messages subsequently received for this entity must be flooded, until the switch receives another message from the entity and thereby learns the correct destination port.